


Beast of the Sea's Fire Emblem Drabbles

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get your shortfic here! 100 words each!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Medical Tent [FE: Awakening]

**Author's Note:**

> **Blanket Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

“…Ugh. Don’t get yourself injured like that.”

Lucina buried her face in her meager pillow, her entire left side aching. “But I must,” she said, her voice slurred as she drifted in and out of consciousness. “It is my duty as Exalt…”

“Your duty? What about your duty to stay alive?” The speaker spat. “Have you thought that some of us wouldn’t know what to do with ourselves without you?!”

The voice stirred memories. “Severa…?” Lucina weakly asked, raising her head from the pillow.

But, when she turned and looked, the speaker was gone. She was alone in the tent.


	2. Irresponsibility [FE7]

“What ails you, Nergal?”

The Druid gave a short laugh. “Sophia’s father is human – her mother, sickly. Do you truly think they’ll live to see their child grow up?”

“I believe they considered that, yet judged they wished to have a child nonetheless. You must understand, in some, the drive is strong-”

Nergal gave a harsh laugh. “Oh, I’m aware of that, Athos. More so than you.” He shook his head. “But to bring a child like that into this world, and not be around to raise her? ‘Tis the _height_ of irresponsibility.”

His voice carried the bitterness of centuries.


	3. Alienation [FE: Awakening, Bad Future, Chrom/F!Robin]

According to the Ylissean people, she was a Plegian witch who had enchanted their king. According to the Plegian people, she was an Ylissean traitoress who had turned upon her own people out of greed and lust. All they agreed upon was that she deserved the vilest of deaths.

Chrom swore that he loved her no matter what, and that only that mattered.

Oh – she loved him. And she loved their daughter.

_(And the child she now carried.)_

But she didn’t love this world he loved – wouldn’t mind at all if it burned. Someday – someday soon – that would matter more.


	4. Guilt [FE: Awakening]

When he finds himself face-to-face again with a dead woman, he thinks he’s going mad.

Maybe he’s in hell.

The worst thing of all, once the initial shock’s over, is that she forgives him. Of course, she’s lost her wits. He can blame that.

He thinks she’d forgive him anyway, though, and the thought makes him want to vomit.

After this war… hell, who knows? He fucked up Plegia once. He’d be bound to do it again.

He thinks he might keep an eye on her instead. It’s the least he can do, with all he’s done.

No other reason.


	5. Forgiveness [FE: Awakening]

She doesn’t know the red-haired man, although he knows her.

He cries, sometimes. From what he says, he’s sorry, but he won’t accept forgiveness. He believes he’s beneath that.

 _(Who is beneath forgiveness?_ )

She can’t pretend to understand him. He jokes that he can’t understand himself.

 _(“Nothing more than a mad dog.”_ )

She hopes that he’ll find peace, someday. Everyone deserves peace. Even those who would not grand it to others.

…She only wishes her slow mouth, her slurring tongue, and her sluggish mind could _tell him_. If only she could find those words… perhaps that man could find peace.


	6. Only Sane Man [FE: Awakening]

Perhaps he was the only sane one here.

The Plegians thought the Grimleal worthy of reverence – and the Grimleal lived to abase themselves before a skeleton that hadn’t twitched in one thousand years. The Ylisseans thought themselves virtuous – and once scum, always scum. He was a fine example of that. And everyone thought this world serious and worthwhile, when everything in it was worthless and futile –

It made one wonder who was the mad one, _hmm_? Facing every situation with a bloodthirsty grin and a crazed laugh would be mad in a sane world.

But if the _world_ was mad?


	7. Inevitable [FE7]

Limstella knew of Kishuna’s banishment – once Lord Nergal’s proudest project, now a disgusting failure.

Limstella knew of Sonia’s fall from favor – once Lord Nergal’s right hand, now an outdated, demented puppet that lingered beyond its time.

Limstella knew of Ephidel’s death – once Lord Nergal’s silver-tongued infiltrator, now ashes scattered across the threshold of the Dragon’s Gate.

Limstella knew of the inevitable progression.

Once Lord Nergal’s perfect creation, now a crudely-overloaded weapon sent forth to slow, but not stop, Lord Eliwood of Pherae.

Above the construct of sorrow came an all-consuming passivity – a feeling of peace.

Then that, too, was gone.


	8. Puppet [FE7; Nino/Jaffar implied]

He wasn’t like… human beings.

Their existences needed no justification. Like the sunlight, the sea, the air – they _were_.

Like the created puppets, he existed only to serve. Nergal had made that the catechism of his existence. The moment he ceased to be of use, he would cease to be.

Nergal’s miscalculation was to not guard against a transference of loyalties.

But a servant he remained. One of use, for many years; he even imagined himself happy.

There came hunters; there came danger; there came an end to his usefulness.

He left in the night, and did not look back.


	9. Honest Greed [FE7]

Some called her greedy.

They were right.

Hey – what was there to the Pegasus Knights of Ilia but money? The “finer things in life” were not starving and keeping all your relatives alive through a hard winter. _That_ was true wealth, by Ilian standards. If she did everything she could to squeeze every last coin out of rich outsiders, who regarded warm days and fertile fields as their natural _right_ , she had not the slightest bit of guilt about it. She got it all by honest means. _That_ was her honor and her pride.

Everything else was up for grabs.


	10. All Come To One End [FE7]

The terrible truth was that _all_ people died in the end.

He did not know if the void claimed them all. He knew of no true ghost; specters others had seen could be explained away by hallucinations and madness. The Elimineans had their theology, but he was no Eliminean. The end of a life resembled nothing so much as the failure of a vast, incomprehensibly-complex mechanism – and when a mechanism broke, no animating spirit remained behind.

He dared not admit that he saw nothing wrong with following his brothers.

Nothing would differentiate them from the other dead, at the end.


	11. Lightless Vision [FE7]

Though she told no one, she remembered the man from… before.

He had always been lightless. On the brightest day, in the merriest group, in the hottest air, he walked in a world without a sun, without love, without warmth. He was a man haunted by ghosts, a man broken by memories. Darkness ate at him until there was nothing left.

Then it began to eat others.

Toddler or not, she should have said something. She could see when others could not, she should have spoken when others would not…

Darkness came to her. She welcomed it into her heart.


	12. Madness [FE7]

Humans were mad.

He admitted this to himself. Their short lives kept them from merely _existing_ ; they had to construct purpose and joy and all of that, and it was really quite tiring. It led them into rash action, it made them throw away their lives in pursuit of fleeting joys, it guided them down strange roads…

Had he been fully otherwise, he could have regarded this insight dispassionately. Instead, it rankled, and filled him with grief.

Ninian – Ninian had been human. She had been a human at her core, and human to her end.

…She “had been”.

His _sister_ …


	13. And The World Goes On [FE7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to someone whom I should have treated far better, and nonetheless helped me clear my head when I desperately needed it.
> 
> Thank you.

Nils whistled. He crossed his arms – his human arms – and gazed out at the dragons’ world.

He had lost his innocence to an all-consuming cruelty and his sister to an all-consuming love. He had seen dragons and humans alike die for one man’s madness. He and his sister had erred grievously, and for a long time – potentially centuries – he would pay the price in punishment, distrust, and crushing loneliness. Dragons did not forget. Nor should they.

Nonetheless, he was alive. He lived, his lungs breathed fresh, light, filling air, and he could begin to make amends.

He began to walk.


End file.
